Mother
by XxwerefangmoonxX
Summary: Ventus did not know who his mother was and felt left out of the holiday but now he's going to find out he had a mother right under his nose the whole time. Not good at Summary's. Mothers Day Fic. OneShot.


**A/N: Hope all of you had a happy mothers day! I was listening to KOKORO while typing this so this may not be good because of me crying through that song and how late it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Mother<strong>

He knew Terra and Aqua had one, somewhere. Everyone did. But did he? Ven had wondered what had ever happened to his. The more he thought about it the more he got depressed. He wanted to know what it felt like to be held in his own mothers embrace and feel the safety and warmth of when she held him in her arms but he knew it was not meant to be. He was laying in bed looking at the ceiling in wonder. Tomorrow was something called 'Mother's Day'. He knew it was a day to celebrate your mom. He also knew Terra and Aqua was doing something for there's but he could do nothing but wonder about his. He finally went to sleep but with tears running down his face.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

It was indeed mothers day and Aqua,Terra, and ventus had the day off of training. Terra and aqua were in the living room finishing some packages to be sent to a different world for there mothers on this special day and gave them to eraqus to deliver. "Okay you three be good while I deliver these, okay?" The duo nodded and the master was outside and gone. The duo went into the living room and sat down. Aqua looked around, then looked at he companion.

"Terra, have you seen ven at all today? " He turned to look at her.

"No I haven't, why?" Aqua stared ahead of her and sighed deeply.

"Think about it. It's mother's day. We know who our mom's are but ven has no memory of his past"

Terra looked ahead of him also and thought about, then smiled. "He may not know about his real mother but he has someone close"

Aqua looked at him an asked. "Who?"

He only smiled. "You". Aqua was shocked!

"Why would you think that?"

Terra got up and looked at her seriously. "Think of it. Who did ven go to if he was sad? You. What if he was hurt? He'd go to you. If he-"

"Ok I get it" She said.

Terra raised his hands up, eyes closed. "I'm just stating the obvious here" and then he looked at her. Aqua bowed her head and thought about it. Terra had a point. Her and Terra's head snapped to the hallway and saw ven peaking in with tears in his eyes. Aqua got up "Ven, what's wrong?" Aqua took a step forward and he took a step back and ran to the doors and out the castle. "Ven!" Aqua yelled and she to ran out the door. And already knew what was wrong . Terra stayed behind knowing this was for aqua to do alone. She ran through the forest trying to catch up with ven who was a head of her. "Ven, wait! I have to talk to you!" He kept running until he was in a field on on a hill was a sakura tree blooming. "Ventus!" Aqua yelled sternly. Ven stopped and turned to her (he ran all the way up the hill) and looked at her with tear clouded eyes. Aqua looked at ven, put her hand out and said. "I have to talk to you. It's important". Ven looked at her unsure but stayed still as she came up the hill, her hand still out. When she was on the hill ven looked at her hand and slowly took it. She led him to the stump of the tree and sat down. He sat in her lap and looked down,tears still falling. Aqua used her sleeve to wipe these tears away and without warning she hugged him. He was shocked but he returned the hug anyway. After minutes ven calmed down and she pulled away. He did so reluctantly, it was weird but it seemed like for a split second it felt like a hug a mother would give her child. Aqua had ven at a distance that she could look at him. "Ven, I know that you don't have any memory of who your mom is but..I want you to understand that your not alone. You have..me". At those words ven looked up at aqua and fresh tears spilled out of his eyes. He hugged her tight and cried heavy sobs. She hardly caught what he was saying.

"Thank you so much. I'm glad that your around and happy mothers day..mom". And with that sentence he was still. Aqua looked down and then felt him breath. He fell to sleep. Aqua looked at him with a loving smile. "Thank you, son". And she to feel to sleep both happy to be in each others arms on the day. With that moment ventus knew that even though he didn't know his birth mother. He knew he had one that he would never forget.


End file.
